This invention concerns a multi-floor elevating parking station, which can park a large number of cars in a limited area of land.
Traditional ground parking lots have to leave a comparatively broad space of drive-ways for cars to go in and out there, and traditional multi-floor parking stations have been constructed as permanent buildings which not only take time in building but also are impossible to be moved to another spot. Obviously, such parking lots and stations generally need a rather spacious area of land, and can hardly be built in an irregular or long narrow area of land.